


男子高中生恋爱大作战

by Hey_Lyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: 带卡 - Freeform, 止鼬, 蝎迪 - Freeform, 角飞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lyla/pseuds/Hey_Lyla
Summary: 一个双向恋爱的故事？？？
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Konan/Nagato | Pain, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	男子高中生恋爱大作战

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自那首 Girlfriend还有智障彦太太的那幅女子高中生堍！！！  
> 因为不是原著向，所以一些名字我就用港版的翻译了！感觉更青春一些？？  
> 宇智波带土-内轮带人  
> 旗木卡卡西-畑鹿惊  
> 宇智波鼬-内轮鼬太知  
> 宇智波止水-内轮西流 
> 
> 不好看都是我的错！DK世界超可爱！！！！

**_星期一 5:00 p.m._ **

“内轮带人！你他妈是怎么搞的？” 

“嗯，我也不知道啊！”被骂的人撇撇嘴，这次他不得不老实地低头挨骂。刚刚自己在球场上的表现可是没有任何说服力，甚至是有那么点儿奇耻大辱的意思。

“三振出局，三振出局！”那个人神经质地念叨着，根本没打算停下来。

高中生背着比赛装备走向电车站——正如全世界所有的年轻人一样，他们仗着人数众多，于是就毫无顾忌地吵闹，浮躁，即使是失败，也不过是不小心吃到生姜这样无所谓的小事。那个大声说脏话的男孩儿有一头金发，大概是因为多次漂染的关系，看上去像是顶着干枯的麦穗。回应他的人似乎挺“正常”，如果忽略他脸上那道可怖的疤的话。

两个奇奇怪怪的男高走在队伍的最前面。不过这都不算什么，在他们之中，头发的颜色或者脸上有一点儿痕迹可不能称得上是“与众不同”的事——其中一个梳着银色大背头，戴着一个夸张的、银色的大坠子，他身侧的同伴则在三十多度的大夏天蒙着脸，沉默不语。再往后的少年倒是看上去很温和，黑色的长发扎成了马尾搭在肩膀上，他正回头和一个将近两米的、皮肤有些发灰的人说些什么。队伍的最后还有三个人，他们和前面的几个人拉开了两个人的距离——非常巧妙的距离，既不会参与到他们的讨论，又不会远到让行人以为他们是陌生人。有两个是红发，第三个人生着一张阴阳脸。

运动后的汗臭味像具象化一样窜进周围行人的鼻子里，一个踩着高跟鞋的女人皱着眉看了他们一眼。 

“这位小姐，看一眼就要被邪教抓走做实验的哦。”银色头发的那个像是感应到了视线，他抬头盯向那个女人，举起胸前的坠子，笑眯眯地说。 

女人飞快地跑开了，飞段很满意对方的反应，他用力吸了一口刚买的沙冰，里面的色素都被甜水融化了，杯子里只剩下白色又无味的碎冰。 

“迪达拉，你不要激动”他在站台提示牌下面找到一个垃圾桶，把已经吸瘪的塑料杯和里面的碎冰一道扔进去，“带人白痴又不是一天两天了。” 

内轮带人安静地没有说话，嘴巴却快撅到天上。自己刚刚实在是打得太臭，四棒被人家三振出局，他当场就看到对面的接球手低头把脸葬藏在手套后面偷笑。 

“哎呀哎呀！”他站在中间，肩上的背包把他白色的衬衫压在后背上，边缘已经湿透了，隐约能看见小麦色的肌肉，“今天我请烤肉啦！带啤酒！好了吧！”

下一秒一只大手就拍上自己的肩膀， 那个蒙着脸的人开口了。

“带人，我知道今天哪里打折，可以给你推荐一下。”

“谢谢你角都，”内轮回头勾勾嘴，“你真是个贴心的好兄弟。”

“所以扯了这么多，”内轮鼬太知咽下嘴里的食物，“被羞耻地三振出局，是因为迈特凯那个西瓜头吗？”

九个男孩儿坐在拼起来的长桌上，面前是滋滋作响的烤肉盘，油星时不时炸到赤裸的胳膊上；肩膀挨着肩膀，胳膊碰胳膊，啤酒瓶七七八八堆在脚下，稍微动动脚就会叮当作响。这地方拥挤得几乎不能动弹，可他们不以为然。 

“就是那个家伙！”内轮带人捶了一下桌子，坐在最外面的阴阳脸把手边装满啤酒的玻璃杯高高举起又放下，迪达拉发现了绝的小动作，于是捂着嘴给他比了个大拇指。看到一切的内轮带人只是一脸平静地竖起中指。

“就是他天天缠着畑，”刺头发的第四棒愤忿仰头，酒瓶里橙黄色的液体被他咕咕咕地灌进胃里，涌上鼻腔的二氧化碳和黏在口腔黏膜上的辛辣味让他吐吐舌，“其实他和畑根本没有那么近的关系，可是每次下课都横穿教室，‘鹿惊！来一场青春的较量吧！’拜托，鹿惊是排球部的啊，和他一个田径部的比个屁？”

他用筷子把一片牛肉夹进烤盘里来回滑动，油渍溅到了正对面的蝎的脸上。 

“啧。”蝎皱起眉，用湿毛巾抹了一把下巴。 

迪达拉举起手里的烤肉夹，瞪向那个用牛肉泄愤的人：“你不爽找那个西瓜头单挑去！别在我们这里发癫！”

内轮带人更气了，他大声抱怨：“你以为我想？你根本没看到他对鹿惊的黏糊劲，哇靠，你会恶心的知不知道！” 

“不，我不会恶心，”迪达拉笑了，迅速又做作地靠向旁边蝎的肩膀，眉毛高高扬了起来“我有男朋友，我喜欢和蝎一起恶心别人。” 

“你们搞艺术的怎么这么不要脸？”

“你有吗？”蝎反手搂住迪达拉，“而且带人，你别鹿惊鹿惊的。”他给金发男朋友喂了一块肉，“你和他又不熟。”

内轮带人内心憋屈，却不知道怎么呛回去，他刚准备开口大骂他们在公共场合影响市容，鬼鲛——那个肤色发灰的家伙就开口了， 

“事实上，带人，蝎说的没错。”他看似深沉地抱着双臂，向后靠在沙发上：“你那么在意迈特凯干嘛？还是说,“他尖税地看向郁闷的人，“你和那个畑鹿惊是怎么回事？”

餐桌安静下来，只有不怕死的飞段坏笑着举起手边的杯子：“喂，带人你这家伙不会对人家有意思吧？”

角都狠狠地拍了飞段后背一巴掌：“闭嘴吃肉！”

“嘿嘿嘿！哥们儿我在喝酒！你把我搞呛着了！”飞段嚷嚷道，推了一把角都的肩膀。

‘啪’的一声，内轮带人又打开一瓶啤酒：“就在这里和你们直接说了吧，”

他咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口： **“我想和他谈恋爱。”**

“我看你是馋人家身子。”绝在一片诡异的沉默中开口。 

“草，”内轮带人自暴自弃，他看到自己脚下的空酒瓶，有几个？他怎么有点看不清了？“老子就是想在天台上和他啵嘴！”他指向对面黏在一起的两个男人，“你们行我就不行吗！”

_他喝醉了。_

一直在吃东西的长门低头看了眼亮的手机——谁也不知道为什么他天天遮住一只眼睛却还能正常生活，是内轮鼬太知发来的。 

_你把他酒瓶子拿下来。_

红头发的男生心里一时闪过无数， _ **凭什么每次都是我给他擦屁股？**_ 他有点儿生气地把屏幕戳的噼啪响，

_下次比赛我要打第三棒。_

_好。_

对方秒回，而嘴里还在对角都骂骂咧咧的飞段不知道自己就这样成为了牺牲品，他才是棒球队的常规三棒。 

长门把手机按休眠，他握住内轮带人准备再一次抬起的手，那瓶酒已经快要见底了，

“行了带人，”他尽全力摆出一副诚恳的样子，小南告诉过他真诚的表情是说服他人的必要条件，“先把酒瓶放下，我们来说说怎么把那个迈特凯从你的鹿惊身边踢掉。”

内陆带人看了长门好一会儿，突然瞪大眼睛：“有女朋友的人没资格和我说话！”

飞段吹了个长长的口哨，这次连角都都没管他，迪达拉发出一阵阵‘喝’‘喝’的怪叫，蝎在低头抖动着肩膀——他真的快憋不住大笑出声了，长桌尽头的绝则举着手机津津有味的举着手机拍下这一幕，发了STORY，并配上 **‘无能狂怒’** 四个大字。

长门一脸让人看不出的问号，他心里大骂，你以为我想和你屁话？可是他只能忍耐，他告诉自己，看在今天的烤肉和第三棒的份上，内轮带人还是自己的好兄弟——而好兄弟就要在关键的时候把持住，成为彼此最坚强的后盾！于是他想着女友的微笑，逐渐扭曲的脸又放松下来。 

“告诉我带人！”长门重重拍上那个不知因为酒精还是爱情，而已经分不清东南西北的男高中生，“你想不想有一段羡煞旁人的情侣关系？”

“来了来了，”迪达拉凑近男朋友耳边，眼睛却盯着对面的长门和喝醉的内轮，一眨不眨，“长门要开嘴遁大招了！” 蝎嗯了一声，边笑边啄了啄男友带着芝麻酱的嘴角。 

内轮瞪着喝醉的，晶亮的眼睛，“想。” 他喃喃地说，像个痴呆一样。

“你是否希望在这段感情里，对方是一个能和你肩并肩，手牵手，可以一起做家务又不用休息，可以一起户外运动而不用每天宅在家里——总而言之，一个和你一样优秀且合拍的 **完美男友？！** ” 长门在最后咬到了舌头，他刚才差点就说了完美女友，原谅他，他是个有漂亮女朋友的异性恋。

“希望！”内轮的声音拔高了几分，他满脑子都是畑鹿惊打排球的靓丽身影——细腰细胳膊和大长腿，还有饱满挺翘的屁股，那个青春期的男孩能拒绝这样美妙的事物？更别说内轮带人这样，一个用荷尔蒙思考的的狂野男孩。

“那你愿不愿意，在某个可见的未来，亲手把戒指套进对方左手的无名指，让他成为你的第一财产继承人，你孩子的另一个创造者，你漫漫人生路最可靠的避风港？！”

内轮带人开始幻想梦中情人穿上白色西装的样子，不，还是黑色，黑色更显得畑色气。还有那只漂亮的，带着薄茧的手，套上银白色的指环—— **撸动自己的那根大家伙。** 草，内轮带人觉得自己要流鼻血了。当然，他不是一个只会用下半身思考的蠢蛋，他更欣赏的是畑鹿惊那张让自己梦魂萦绕的脸。内轮带人不善于描述，他是行动派，所以如他所言，精力充沛的男孩儿只想在天台上啵那张嘴，再舔舔下巴上的那颗痣——哇哦！那可真是太——刺激了！他情不自禁红着脸，捂住自己的鼻子大喊， 

“我愿意！” 

一时间烤肉店又有人看向他们这边，内轮鼬太知带着笑向其他顾客道歉，说自己家里的兄弟最近出了点毛病，就约了个心理医生出来聊聊。

“那么你就要跟着我的计划来！”长门放下先前搭在对方肩膀上的手，问服务员要了杯水，他撩起遮住眼睛那侧的红发，把嘴里的一点血丝漱掉，

“首先，”他抬头，用纸巾优雅地擦擦嘴,“你要学会死缠烂打，我当初就是这样追到小南的” 

“你在干什么？”鬼鲛看向绝，对方举着手机，津津有味得不知道在做什么。 

“我在给小南发好玩的东西。”他举起手机，聊天页面正播放着爱情大师语重心长地教授内轮。 

“你要学会死缠烂打，我当初就是这样追到小南的。”

失真的声音从手机里窜出来。而小南回复—— 

_好的，我知道了，谢谢你。_

**  
_星期二 9:30 a.m._  
**

“这真的能行吗？”内轮抖着腿，盯着斜对面的带着口罩的理想男友，嘴巴却鬼鬼祟祟地和蹲在课桌旁的导师说话——典型不怀好意的样子，像两只计划溜进米缸的小老鼠。

“不会有错的。”红头发的男孩儿用只有他们两个人听见的声音嘀咕，隐约还透着一丝竞争味来， “迈特凯一来你就上去，直接和畑鹿惊说话，然后随便编个理由，就算是让他来教你打棒球也好——不管怎么说，把他拖走。”他说完后又点点头，像是在肯定什么似的。 

内轮罕见质疑起这位相对而言靠谱的朋友，他皱皱眉：“你真的是这样追到小南的？你把她拖哪去的？”

平时里含羞内敛的人突然露出了一个灿烂的笑容——内轮发誓他从没见过。 

**“我家。”**

他迅速闭上了嘴。

内轮转过头，就在这时，一个青蓝色的身影闯入视线。他呼吸一顿，肩膀和后背都绷紧，腿也不由自主弯曲起来，年轻人随时为爱准备着，像一支快要发射的箭，直指可怜的，一无所知的畑鹿惊。

**_就是现在！_** 内轮在心里对自己说，这通常是在他击出全垒打前给自己的信号——他看到了畑塌下肩膀叹气。内轮刷得一下站起身，沉浸在甜蜜粉色记忆的长门被他吓了一跳，没及时反应过来的任务导师只能在最在后一秒抓住内轮的一边衣角：

“记住带人！不要让西瓜头缠住他就可以了！”

“对西瓜头速战速决，对鹿惊死缠烂打！”

内轮一边总结战术一边合上书本，他快速走向斜前方，像准备战死在沙场上的武士。 

“鹿惊，我们这节间比谁先跑到校门口再跑回来吧！输了的人请全家的冰激凌怎么样？”

畑听到熟悉的，亢奋到让自己有些害怕的声音，头也不抬地继续翻过一页纸：“凯，我还有一章没看完，你让我看完我就陪你比试。” 

这个借口已经在“我有点肚子痛。”“我要去一趟老师办公室。”“我是今天的值日生，要擦黑板。”之后坚持了三天。 

“哦！热爱学习的鹿惊真是青春十足啊！”对方激动地握紧拳头，两眼放光看向窗外，“今天的天气真的很不错，那么下一节课我再来找你！”

“什么下节课？”内轮插入了快要结束的谈话，他看到窗边的长门拼命冲他比划着什么。

_速战速决！_

“鹿惊…不，畑同学下节课还是没有时间。”

这句话让两个人都吃了一惊，内轮看到畑戴着口罩，冲他挑了挑眉毛。 

“是吗？”西瓜头有点失落，他抱怨道，“鹿惊，你怎么总是有事——要么肚子痛，要么就是老师找你，我都没机会和你比试！”

戴口罩的男孩刚想开口解释就被截住了话头， 

“畑同学要抽时间教我打棒球。”内轮想也不想地抛出个理由，原谅这个小鹿乱撞的男孩儿，他满脑子都是先前的那句速战速决，于是条件反射地用了长门随便提的那个借口——愚蠢的错误。

**_草，我完了。_** 他心虚地不敢看畑，只能眼神乱瞄，看到窗边的长门一脸崩溃得蹲到地上。 

**_真是个白痴！_** 长门就着这个姿势，像只鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋进自己的双臂里， ** _全校都知道棒球队王牌是内轮带人！_**

“咦，”迈特凯果然开始思考，“带人你不就是棒球队的吗？好像还很厉害的吧？” 

内轮差点就要骂人， ** _谁准你带人带人地叫了？_** 可眼下他又心跳得扑通扑通，要是开口，自己左胸口的玩意儿准能蹦到桌子上去。 

“啊，没错，”畑平静地开口了，睁着那双标志性的死鱼眼——虽然之后大家都说畑的眼睛是死鱼眼，但内轮坚持认为这双眼睛充满诱惑的风情，“我得教带人些击打技巧，毕竟这家伙前几天被三振出局了。”他点头，笑眯眯地说：“是吧带人？”

**_致命一击！_** 内轮被这个笑容电得都不知道自己姓内轮，他微张着嘴：“啊，啊！是的！”  
又突然加重了语气：“没错！我三天前被三振出局了，畑同学要教我怎么发力击打！”他吞吞嗓子，鼓起勇气又看了畑一眼，“用他最擅长的方式。” 

“草，”目睹一切的迪达拉睁大双眼，“最后一句，‘用他最擅长的方式’，他是在 **调情，** 对不对？嗯？”

他问自己的男友，红头发的娃娃脸沉默着，蝎并不想回忆刚刚到底发生了什么。

“这不是调情，”回应的是内轮鼬太知，他总是那么得全知全能又乐于助人，“这简直就是在 **耍流氓。** ” 

班里几乎所有人都看向畑那里。 

**_星期三 3:40 p.m._ **

“所以你把他约出去了没有？”

“嗯。”

“那你到底还在郁闷什么？”

小小的桌子旁分散着四五个人，内轮带人就在中心被围得水泄不通。他侧脸趴在桌子上，眼睛半睁。 

“你不明白！”他突然起身，腰板挺得笔直。站在他旁边偷偷玩手机的飞段被吓一跳。 

“草，我还以为老师来了。”

他收起手机，想着自己来都来了，还是关心一下自己的好兄弟，于是问到萎靡不振的朋友：“所以，你们出去后到底干了什么？”

“他请我喝水了。”

“什么？”飞段满脸疑惑，“这不是挺好的？角都那家伙从来都不愿意给我花钱。”

所有人都看向了飞段，银发的非主流男孩脸突然红得像窗外的太阳，

“哇哦——”迪达拉比着夸张口型，“保密工作做——的——不——错——？嗯？”

“确实，”鬼鲛放下手中的笔，他在画一只鲨鱼，那是他下节课要交的美术作业，“我都没看出来。”

长门默默冲着飞段比了一个大拇指， _ **我怎么和这么多基佬玩在一起。**_ 蝎正低头给不在场的内轮鼬太知和绝发消息，前者回复六个点，后者问他录音了没有。

“草。草。”飞段话都说不清楚了，“我的意思是我和角都是好兄弟，好兄弟，懂？”

没有人睬他，大家只是一副‘我们都明白’的表情看着飞段，毕竟男朋友不愿意给你花钱真的还挺让人难过的。内轮开口说， 

“放心哥们儿，我会劝劝角度的。”

飞段快崩溃了：“你还是好好想想你的鹿惊吧！” 

内轮好不容易精神起来的表情又消失不见，就连平时又短又炸的短发都焉了下来。 

“他就走到贩卖机旁边，给我买了一瓶灌装可乐，说了句‘虽然不知道为什么是我，因为我似乎无法教授内轮同学棒球技巧，所以请你喝水以表歉意吧。’”

“然后呢？”蝎追问。 

“然后他就走了。”

“走了？” 鬼鲛皱眉思考。 

“你没和他说我想和你交往吗？”迪达拉满脸期待。 

“没有！”内轮仰头大喊，“他根本没给我说话的机会！”

**“欲擒故纵！”**

飞段突然开口，他敲敲内轮的桌子：“带人，这家伙绝对不得了。能答应你那个白痴理由去教你打棒球就绝不是什么好搞定的家伙。”他直起身，显得高大似一尊雕像，“当初角都那个抠门的混蛋就喜欢对我使用这样的招数，不过——”他露出一个胜利者的微笑，“最后还不是被我收得 **服服帖帖。** ”

“真的？”鬼鲛发出质疑。

“嗯嗯——”飞段点点头，头头是道，“抓住一个人就要先抓住他的胃。”

“给喜欢的人送上自己亲手做的便当，是绝对不会有错的！”

他一拍手，

“带人恋情拯救大行动STEP TWO——” 

“便当的诱惑！”

**_星期四 4:55 p.m._ **

“带人！带人！”

内轮一个人走在回家的路上，他谁也不想看见，包括畑鹿惊。

“喂！带人！”飞段从后面扑上来，猛推了内轮一下，“你这家伙，便当大作战进行得怎么样啦？”

内轮没说话，沉默地前进，好像身边和他搭话的人不存在一样。 

飞段有点不爽，他用手肘碰碰对方：“喂，怎么了？是对方太热情把你吓到了吗？”

内轮终于停了下来，他转头看向飞段，夕阳照在他平静的脸上显得有些恐怖。 

**“他居然是咸党。”**

“啊？”飞段皱起脸——眉毛挤成愚蠢的八字，左边嘴角翘起，“你说什么？”

“我说，”内轮又低下头盯着地上，“畑鹿惊是个 **咸党。** ”  
“他拒绝了我的便当。”内轮似乎有些哽咽，  
“那是昨天花了我一个下午做的红豆糕——从蒸糯米开始，打糕，煮红豆，还有上面的奶油，都是我 **亲手做的。** ”

他突然抬起头，脸上居然已经从要哭不哭变成了肉眼可见的愤怒：“他说，他说，他说‘抱歉，我不喜欢吃甜。’！”

飞段只觉得莫名其妙，不喜欢吃甜就不喜欢吃甜好了，干嘛这么小题大做？人家吃咸难不成还会饿死吗？于是他回答：“那他喜欢吃什么，你继续做不就是了？”

内轮却像受到冒犯了一般大手一挥——他差点一巴掌打到飞段脸上：“你不明白！甜党和咸党不共戴天！”

背头潮流男孩罕见地沉默了：

“你真是个蠢到邪神大人都拯救不了的、无药可救的大傻逼。”

说完他就走了，留下内轮独自一人在回家的路上问自己，鹿惊这么甜的男孩，怎么会是咸党？ 

他的情绪从疑惑到愤怒，最后是难过。 

如果鹿惊不能变成甜党，那么以后他们的约会要怎么办？内轮计划着每个礼拜都要去甜品点约会，每天给对方喂食红豆糕，在即将到来的暑假吃一根冰激淋，自己还要在对方生日那天亲手做奶油草莓蛋糕，他觉得奶油草莓的搭配非常像畑鹿惊。

生活都那么辛苦了，为什么鹿惊却会喜欢吃咸呢！

他打开手机，找到列表里最聪明的那个人。 

**西流西流，这里是带人，这里是带人。**

内轮西流没有回复。 

**内轮带人紧急求助！**

**内轮带人紧急求助！**

**重复一遍，这不是玩笑，内轮带人紧急求助！**

**重复一遍，这不是玩笑，内轮带人紧急求助！**

_我在的。_

_我在的。_

_别刷屏。_

_发生什么了？_

内轮舔舔嘴唇，

**西流，我问你，**

**我有一个朋友，他是甜党，可是他暗恋的人是咸党**

**你说怎么办？**

手机屏幕显示对方正在输入，内轮眼睛盯着聊天页面最下方，对方是他最后的希望。

_畑鹿惊是咸党？_

内轮手一抖，手机差点掉进南贺川。他龇牙咧嘴，抖着手输入‘是谁告诉——’

_是鼬。_

敲键盘的手停下了，大概要有两分钟，聊天页面就没动过。

_带人？_

内轮西流发消息来了。 

_你没事吧？_

_鼬不是故意的。_

_是不是甜党真的那么重要吗？_

**我的甜蜜恋爱幻想直接破灭百分之八十。**

内轮恶狠狠地输入。 

**不能在约会的时候吃甜食和手冲冲不出来一样，**

**是会死人的。**

对方好一会没回信息，在等待的期间，迷茫的年轻人望着波光粼粼的南贺川发呆。

_带人。_

对面发消息来了。 

_虽然我问这个问题很不合适，_

_但你还能对着畑手冲吗？_

内轮带人盯着那个‘还’字，毫不犹豫 ，

**废话！**

**即使他是咸党，也依然是我的梦中情人！**

_哇哦～_

_恭喜你带人！_

内轮深呼吸，心里舒服许多，不，甚至说得上是快乐了。他觉得南贺川是畑鹿惊波光粼粼的眼，天边的落日是畑鹿惊略带粉色的脸颊，而书包里今天没有吃掉的第二份便当是畑鹿惊美妙的的嘴唇。  
“鹿惊！”内轮满脸期待地看向远方，“我一定要成为你的男朋友！”

无人回应。 

**_星期五 8:30 a.m._ **

“嘿，追到手了没有？”迪达拉用肩膀撞向内轮带人。

“滚开。”内轮转身躲避，手里抓着Swich不放。 

“没有？这情况肯定是没有。”迪达拉勾起嘴角，“不然全校都会知道棒球队王牌内轮带人有男朋友了，那时候可就不会有女孩子再来给我们送饮料啦！”

内轮放下手臂，冷冷地看向幸灾乐祸的人：“你有什么办法？” 

“长门和飞段都失败啦？嗯？”迪达拉无辜地睁大大眼睛，“飞段那家伙的便当大作战居然失败了吗？！”

“你有什么办法？”

“好啦好啦，”迪达拉摆摆手，“放轻松，你还有 **王牌绝招** ——艺术大师迪达拉！”  
他说着，从书包里摸出一套水手服。 

“当当！——”他颇为得意地把衣服抖了两下，“清纯的配色勾勒出唯美的线条，羞涩的表象难抵诱惑的本质！”

内轮带人没反应过来，他直接被吓住了。反映了好几秒，他才真诚地问对方：

“你要我让鹿惊穿水手服？”

“什么啊！”金发的艺术生拔高音量，“当然是你去穿啊！是你去诱惑对方好吗？”

“你他妈在想什么？”内轮大吼， ** _这都是什么朋友？_** 他心想，

“我怎么可能穿这个？”他一把拿过对方手上的蓝白配色衣服——老天，还是短裙款，“你想我把这衣服撑爆吗？你知道我的身材的对吧？你知道的吧？而且你确定鹿惊不会以为我是变态吗？” 

迪达拉被他逼得连连后退，他把双手放在胸前，摆着向前推的动作：

“嘿嘿嘿！冷静些！我说，首先，别说那么让人误会的话，我有男朋友的，嗯？其次——”他露出了一个神秘的，耐人寻味的表情，“你想象一下，健康强壮的腿，没有一点赘肉的胳膊，还有微微露出的腹肌和人鱼线——不不，你先别生气，听我把话讲完，要知道没有人能拒绝最原始的，肉体的美！哦，说不定你的胸肌真的能撑爆衣服，天呐！那一瞬间的冲击力！说不定对方当场就流鼻血，拜倒在你的裙下！”

“他不会拜倒在我的裙下，他会把我当成变态，一巴掌把我打死。”内轮补充道，“鹿惊是排球部的。”

“带人！自信些！拿出你全垒打时候的魄力来！”迪达拉鼓励着。 

“兄弟！这根本不是自信的问题！这完全不可能！”内轮烦躁地抓抓后脑勺的头发。 

“为什么？”迪达拉争问，“这完全不成问题！我以我的人格担保——他绝对会流鼻血！”

“你为什么这么肯定？”内轮敏锐地察觉到事情并不如自己想象得那样简单。 

“因为我成功过，”迪达拉红着脸，却露出自信的微笑，“你根本不知道蝎那天是......”

“闭嘴！”内轮捂住耳朵，“我不想听你们两个人睡觉的细节！”

他一把拿起桌上的那套纯棉女子水手服， 

“我同意了。”他坚定得看向因为自己突然改变主意而懵逼的迪达拉，  
“这次一定一举拿下！” 

**_我要为爱走钢丝了。_** 内轮心想。 

“等一下！”

“又干什么？”内轮回过头。

“做戏就做全套，”对方从书包里翻出一张纸，叠成一片小方块，走上前去，把它塞进内轮外套口袋里，“穿上这身衣服开始，你就是——”  
**“内轮鸳。”**

迪达拉的蓝眼睛里罕见得认真起来。

**_星期五 3:40 p.m._ **

“Hello Hello! 这里是青龙，这里是青龙迪达拉，”

一阵欢快的声音传入内轮带人的耳朵，

“玉女收到消息请回复，再重复一遍，玉女内轮鸳收到消息请回复！”

“玉女内轮鸳收到消息——”他吞吞嗓子，畑鹿惊就在距离他二十米不到的地方等公车。 

“喂，迪达拉，”内轮沉下声音，“真的有必要这样吗？”

“这里没有迪达拉！”

另一个人的声音传到来，震得内轮有点耳鸣。 

“飞段？你怎么在这里？”内轮没控制住自己的大嗓门，就算是为爱女装，也不至于所有人都知道吧？

**这也太羞耻了！**

“我不是飞段，”那个人换上了一幅正儿八经的腔调，“请称呼我为三台，三台飞段。”

内轮有点崩溃，他忍住内心的怒火开口问：“你们那里只有青龙和三台对吧？”

好长一段时间的安静，内轮听到了自己格外熟悉的声音—— 

“这里是朱雀——内轮鼬太知。”

“为什么你也会和他们一起胡闹？”内轮难以置信，在他印象中，自己的大侄子是不会加入这种荒唐的团体游戏的。 

“下午好，北斗角都也在这里，”几乎从未同自己有过私交的人也出现了，“顺带一提，我是三台的男友。玉女你可得加油啊。”

“谢谢！可是你又为什么来？因为飞段？”

“注意！是三台！三台！”

“ 你闭嘴！”内轮出离地愤怒了，“ 为什么要执着于这种无聊的东西？！” 

“额，带人，其实我也在这里”长门在一片慌乱中开口了，他受到了其他人的瞪视，“我是说，你好玉女，我是零葬长门。”

“零葬？长门你认真的？我怎么不知道你还在中二？”内轮口不择言地回应，他本没有恶意，只是突然不知道要说什么。

“嗯，是小南帮我想的。”

“小南也在？”内轮破音了。

“不，但是我答应给她全程直播。” 

“你们那里到底还有谁？蝎在吗？”

“当然，”红发的娃娃脸开口了，“我就在青龙旁边，”

耳麦里透着迪达拉的笑声。 

“顺带一提，”蝎接着说，“内轮鸳，你抢了我的代号。”

“你们那里到底还有那些人？”他又一次问道，“能不能一次性说清楚？”

“嗯，鬼鲛和绝都不在，”迪达拉解释道，“他们被生物老师抓走了，一个去研究鲨鱼，一个去研究植物。” 

“其他人都在，哦，还有那个你家的——鼬，这家伙叫什么来着？”

**“你好，我是内轮西流，代号，唔，别天神怎么样？”**

“酷，我喜欢，很有宗教感。”飞段不由多看了两眼这个和内轮鼬太知一起来的自然卷，下一秒自己的肩膀就被一只手搭上。 

“啧。”角都皱着眉，咂了咂嘴。 

**“我！草！”** 内轮骂出声了， **“怎么你也在这里？”**

这下内轮西流没有时间解释了，因为迪达拉下达了肃静指令——

“全体安静！！”

此时在车站的人已经傻了，为什么内轮西流也在哪里？可下一秒从耳麦里传来的声音就打断了他的思考，

“玉女注意，目标上车了没有？”

女装男子高中生很快进入状态：“玉女收到消息，目标畑鹿惊还没上车，正在看小说，重复一遍，目标畑鹿惊正在看小说，结——等一下！”

就在内轮要结束第一轮通报时，公车进站了。

“出什么事了？”朱雀冷静询问。

“目标要上车了，我该怎么办？”内轮不知所措起来，“我和他不是一班车回家的啊！”

“上车！”角都插嘴道，“这里是北斗，个人建议你上车继续跟进。”

“北斗说得没错，”长门拿着手机开口了，“对目标一定要死缠烂打，”

“小南原谅你了吗？”飞段问。 

“额，”长门支支吾吾，“她说只要我来给她直播带人女装。”

“阴险的女人。”飞段的注意力回到了内轮那里。 

“嘿！不准你这么说我女友！就算是你！” 

不过没人睬他就是了。 

“玉女已经上车跟进。”麦里传来了内轮的声音，这下大家都能听到了，为了方便，迪达拉直接把麦开成了公放。 

内轮鼬太知反应最快：“这里是朱雀，目标和你的位置关系什么样？” 

“目标距离玉女正北。” 

“目标和你距离多远？” 内轮西流紧跟其后，他舔舔嘴唇，“额，我是别天神。” 

坐在公车上的人抓紧了身上的短裙：“啧——”

“说话！”蝎突然发话了。 

“他就坐我前面！”内轮被吓了一跳，他盯着视线前方毛茸茸的脑袋，又扭了扭上半身， **这衣服实在是有点紧。**

麦里突然沉默了，内轮只能听见呼吸声。 

“我觉得还是保守为妙。”内轮鼬太知是第一个发话的。 

“不，我觉得主动出击是更好的选择。”飞段反驳。 

“怎么主动出击？”内轮西流毫无疑问是站在自家人那边的，这让飞段对他的好感度下降了那么点儿。 

“当然是大声说出我想和你交往。”角都抬头反驳。 

“根据计划，内轮鸳是爱慕前辈的女子高中生。”迪达拉拿出了一张纸——和他先前塞给内轮带人的那张一模一样，“内轮鸳是一个和畑鹿惊同级的女子高中生，她默默地爱慕着对方，会在一个夕阳落山的美丽傍晚向自己的心上人说出爱与勇气的告白。” 

“你说什么？”蝎疑惑地看向那个和自己在艺术上有着巨大分歧的男友，“这是什么傻逼剧情？还有为什么明明是同级生，畑鹿惊会是内轮鸳的前辈？”

“嘿！你又在说什么？”迪达拉其实是个很好说话的家伙，他什么都能不计较，除了自己的品味，“这分明是完美的剧本！畑鹿惊会被感动得声泪俱下！”他顿了顿，“前辈是情趣！是剧情需要！”

“这分明是坨狗屎。”

“你放屁！”迪达拉发火了，“就算你是我男朋友也不能这么说内轮鸳！”

而真正的内轮鸳此时在公车上，被耳朵里的声音搞得烦躁不安。他小声地叫那边的人声音轻点，但没有人搭理他。 

**_草！ ** _他愤怒地想着，_** 一群不靠谱的家伙！_**

“我自己行动了！你们这帮只会看热闹的混蛋！”

“带人！别冲动！”

可是内轮不管不顾，他拍拍面的那个后背，畑鹿惊就这样转过头来。 

“你好。”畑回头看到内轮，他没有被对方变态一样的女装吓到，这真的很了不起，因为内轮的脸正因为愤怒或是紧张而变的通红，这让他左边的受伤的脸更显恐怖。

“请问您是哪位？找我有什么事吗？”他说着，自顾自脱下戴在脸上的口罩。 

**_我的天哪！_** 内轮心里随着对方的动作炸成了烟花，  
**_他怎么能！他怎么能那么辣！_**

事实上，畑并没有非常、非常好看，他长得比较清秀，五官很淡，眉毛不重所以显得人不精神，不过幸好鼻子和眼睛都生的挺好看，说白了就是有鼻子有眼。但他贵在那股子神秘感——据本人所言，“我呼吸道不是很好，所以只能戴口罩了。”所以摘下来的时候，更多的是看到真相的冲击力。可不得不承认的是，他下巴上的那颗痣生得很是有风情，生生给一张男孩脸整出了病美人的味道来。 

“那个，”他见内轮的脸又红了一层，就指了指自己的脖子开口道，“我这样说话实在是很不舒服，”

他又看看内轮手下的短裙和旁边的空位：“请问这位小姐，我能坐到你旁边吗？”

“啊？”内轮只是一动不动地望着畑的脸，“哦！好的好的！”

他匆忙起身，隐约听到兹拉一声，好像是肩膀那里的衣服有点撑开了。 

“靠，”

他的耳麦里又传来了声音， 

“迪达拉你给的什么衣服。”

是飞段在为自己鸣不平。 

“别说话！”迪达拉呵斥道，“已经到关键的时候了！”

“内轮鸳要登场了！”

“请问您找我有什么事呢？”畑自从落座后就一直歪着头，盯着这位陌生的、身材健壮到不正常的“高中女子”。 

**_这家伙怎么那么可爱。_**  
畑忍住笑意， ** _既然他想玩这个，就陪陪他吧！_**

内轮不敢看了——开玩笑！这么近的话他可是忍不住要和畑接吻的！他咽咽口水，

“前辈您好我是内轮带...哦不是，我是内轮鸳，是和你同级的隔壁班级的内轮鸳。我知道您是排球部的畑鹿惊畑前辈——身高一百八十一厘米体重六十七点五千克，血型是O,生日九月十五日，处女座，最喜欢的食物是盐烤秋刀鱼和烤茄子，是个咸党，”

说到这里他不由得握紧了拳头，手上青筋暴起。 

“怎么了？”畑笑眯眯地故意问道，他知道内轮是在生气自己是个咸党。 

“不，没什么。”内轮接着说，“人在排球部，人送绰号鹿惊五五开，家里养着八条狗，最喜欢的那只叫帕克。学号是009720” 

“哦？”畑故作吃惊地问道，“鸳竟然连我五五开的绰号都知道？莫非你也是排球部的？”

“不是！”内轮摇头否认，“我只是知道而已！”

“这就是你的剧本？”

在另一个地方，蝎正对迪达拉无情嘲笑着：“原来女子高中生内轮鸳是个变态。”

“什么啊！”迪达拉抱住脑袋，“鸳明明是纯情女子高中生啊！应该夸一通对方后再羞涩告白的啊！”

“我觉得先不要着急。”内轮鼬太知开口了，“对方还没有离开，内轮鸳还有机会！”

“总之，我喜欢畑前辈！”内轮抬头了，他勇敢地看向对方因为笑容而显得温柔的眼睛，“我就是喜欢鹿惊！想每个礼拜和你去甜品店约会，想你来看我打棒球，想在天台上和你接吻，想在夏天和你一起吃冰激淋！我还在你生日那天，不，是所有节日！我要给你做奶油草莓蛋糕！”

他红着脸，吞吞嗓子，勇敢说出了心底的那句话， 

**“鹿惊根本不知道自己多像草莓奶油蛋糕吧！”**  
他顿了顿： **“还有，我真的是很讨厌死那个青蓝色的西瓜头了！”**

另一边一片死寂——迪达拉他们已经崩盘了。 

“没机会了。”内轮鼬太知艰难地开口。 

“回去找心理医生给他看看，”内轮西流想得更远，他忧虑地看向窗外，“失恋就算了，我怕带人被别人当成变态，心里受不了。”

“他不是内轮家的人。”内轮鼬太知义正言辞，“他不是我的小叔叔。”

而在公车上，事情正向不可测的方向发展着。

“你是说凯吗？”畑问道，似乎不在意对方表白中种种可疑的说辞，“他没有恶意的。他——”

畑刚刚想为自己的朋友辩护几句，内轮就开口了， 

“总之，”他故作正定，却觉得后背的紧绷的肌肉快把水手服撑破了，“鹿惊前辈和我交往吧！”

“唉——”畑眨眨眼睛，“原来鸳是来告白的吗？”

对啊！内轮心里大喊着，他手里的裙子都快被搓烂了。你倒是快点接受啊！

“可惜不行哦，”畑摇了摇头，他让内轮在大夏天体验了一把透心凉，“虽然鸳真的也是很棒的女孩，但前辈我已经有喜欢的人了。”

“唉——”迪达拉那边接二连三传来叹息声。 

“是谁！”内轮追问到。

“是我们学校棒球队的哦！”畑小心翼翼的凑到内轮的耳边，湿润的气息喷到了后者的耳廓上，“就是那个半张脸是疤的家伙，听说那个疤是他以前救人的时候落下的，很酷吧？”

他又向内轮调皮地眨眨眼：“而且他还是棒球队的王牌唉！说到这里，鸳也应该知道他是谁了吧？说不定你和他还会很熟悉！”他点点头，笑容更深，“就是那个内轮带人啦！因为你也姓内轮吧？你和他是什么亲戚吗？拜托能不能告诉我一些关于他的消息啊？我真的暗恋他好久啦！可他超级受女生欢迎，我可是经常看到有人在他打完比赛后给他送水和毛巾之类的，”

他双手抱胸，埋冤道： **“可是我连嫉妒的资格都没有呢！”**

“你！...你！...你！！！”内轮激动的说不出话来，他终于反应过来，一把抱过畑，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！鹿惊啊鹿惊！！”

他亲上自己肖想已久的嘴唇， 

“我喜欢你啊！鹿惊你这家伙！我可是超级超级喜欢你啊！”内轮激动地都快哭出来了，

“我为了你都能接受 **咸食** 了啊！”他又拎拎膝盖上的裙子，“我还 **女装** 了！”

“嗯，”畑笑着摸摸下巴，“带人这样也挺可爱的？”

他又眨眨眼睛，内轮心也跟着一跳一跳：“好好好！以后穿春服给你看！”

他又想到了什么似地扯下自己耳朵里的耳麦：“和他们打声招呼？”

畑犹豫了一会儿，还是把耳麦戴上了， 

“大家好，”他笑呵呵地说，“我是内轮带人的 **新男友，** 请多指教！”

麦里一片寂静，这次先说话的是飞段。 

“我就说这家伙不简单，”他呢喃着，“ **最后居然是他先表的白。** ”

迪达拉很愤怒，他摔门离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么说的，AO3我真的操你


End file.
